Civil War: Friend or Foe?
by TARDIS1039
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby first registered for the Heroes and Allies Registeration Act, they were best friends who got each other backs. Now when Rigby has joined the Hyneman's Offenders, their friendship is strained and broken. The Civil War can tear people apart and now Mordecai has to stop his former friend from destroying the Park! CIVIL WAR TIE-IN. Summary may change


**Hello there fellow viewers, here is a Regular Show tie-in to my multi-crossover story, Civil War, based on the Marvel comic. If you haven't read my Civil War story then I recommend that you should because you may like it or not, you never know. Anyway I don't own Regular Show or any other franchises/brands that may appear in this, Enjoy!**

" _Mordecai, wait! It's what the Offenders want,"_ Batman's voice lingered in Mordecai's mind like a memory you want to forget.

Mordecai emerged from Stark Tower and quickly raced to his Golf Cart, but when he put his keys in the ignition and tried to start it, all it did was splutter.

"Typical. Rigby forgot to gas up the Cart again!" Mordecai growled.

For some strange reason Mordecai soon had a flashback, back when him and Rigby were thinking about the Heroes and Allies Registration.

" _Dude, check this out!" Rigby said, slamming a newspaper onto the table._

" _Dude, why did you get a newspaper?" Mordecai asked._

" _Because it's got Iron Man on the front page," Rigby replied, pointing to a picture of Iron Man and a bunch of government agents._

 _Mordecai soon grabbed the newspaper and began to read the article._

" _Government announces Heroes and Allies Registration Act, billionaire genius Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man has signed a deal with the government for super powered individuals and their allies that will act under official regulation, somewhat akin to law enforcement. Iron Man comments that he wants everyone to sign because they don't want another 'Civil War' again," Mordecai reads._

" _Awesome, right?" Rigby wondered._

" _Dude, why should we care? It's nothing to do with us," Mordecai asked._

" _Because we know the Avengers, The Doctor and even Optimus Prime! We're their allies, aren't we?" Rigby replied._

" _Well, yeah, but…" Mordecai said._

" _So we have to sign it, otherwise we'll be arrested…" Rigby interrupts._

" _Fine, we have to find out more about the Registration before we actually sign up," Mordecai said._

" _Why?" Rigby wondered._

" _Well, we need to make the right decision, don't we?" Mordecai replied._

" _For sure," Rigby said._

 _Mordecai and Rigby soon rushed upstairs to the computer to find out more about the Heroes and Allies Registration Act._

Mordecai shook his head, trying to get rid of the flashback.

" _After all that, he still ended up joining with Jamie…"_ Mordecai thought.

Mordecai tried to start the Cart again but then remembered that it was out of gas. He soon goes to the back of the Cart, grabs a fuel tank and then gasses up the Cart.

"Finally, off to The Park," Mordecai said, getting into the vehicle.

Mordecai drove off, leaving Stark Tower behind.

 **THE PARK, TWIN PEAKS, TENNESSEE**

Meanwhile, the Park workers were arriving for the morning meeting and as they sat on the stairs of Pops' house, Benson came in, with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright everyone, let's get to business: Skips, you need to fix the Gazebo. It seems like some teens have vandalized it again. Pops, make the shrubs near the Park gate look decent. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, mow the lawn and Mordecai and Rigby, you're on snack…" Benson instructs.

Benson realises that Mordecai and Rigby weren't present while looking up at the workers briefly.

"Seriously guys, where the hell are Mordecai and Rigby? They've been gone for months!" Benson wondered.

"Benson, didn't they tell you?" Muscle Man answered.

"Tell me what?" Benson asked.

"They left to partake in the Civil War," High-Five Ghost replied.

"What Civil War? Is this a prank?" Benson questioned.

"It's not a prank, Benson; it's been all over the news..." Skips answered.

"How can you not know?" Pops asked.

"Because no one tells me anything! Stuff happens after I go home and then the next day, it's like nothing ever happened!" Benson replied, angrily.

"Oh yeah, one time, Iron Man came around and…" Muscle Man said until he looked at Benson, whose face said it all.

"IRON MAN CAME AROUND AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION IT?!" Benson yelled, turning red.

"Sorry, bro, we kind of distracted by the whole Iron Man thing" Muscle Man said, quickly.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. Let's get on with work," Benson suggested, calming down.

"Right!" The Park workers said in unison.

Everyone went off to do their jobs. Skips went into the bushes, Pops headed east, Benson headed inside, and Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost headed towards Skip's house to get the mower.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rigby had mysteriously appeared inside the house. One second later, a couple of big crates materialised right beside him.

"Sorry guys, but this has to be done," Rigby said to himself, moving the crates.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had located The Park and was driving up to the gate where he saw Pops trimming the shrubs into animal shapes.

"Pops!" Mordecai shouted, driving over to him.

"Hey, Mordecai, how's the war going?" Pops asked.

"That's not important right now. Have you seen Rigby recently?" Mordecai wondered.

"Why no, I haven't. I assumed he was with you," Pops replied.

"Not anymore. Rigby turned," Mordecai said.

"Oh no," Pops exclaimed.

"Where's Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Why, Benson is at the house," Pops answered.

"Gather everyone up there; you guys are in danger…" Mordecai ordered.

"Right," Pops said.

Mordecai sets off to the house and Pops runs off to find the others. Suddenly, Mordecai had yet another flashback.

" _Dude, come on, the line will get longer," Rigby said, running towards the Town Hall._

" _I can't believe you talked me into this," Mordecai said._

 _Rigby simply ignored his friend and headed inside, only to be stopped by Iron Man._

" _Rigby, Mordecai. What a surprise!" Iron Man exclaimed._

" _Was it?" Mordecai asked._

" _Not really. I was kind of expecting you guys," Iron Man replied._

" _Really? How?" Rigby wondered._

" _You guys are our allies, so you have to register. It's the law, you know," Iron Man answered._

" _Who else has registered?" Mordecai asked._

" _I think I saw The Doctor in the line. Finn and Jake too," Iron Man answered._

" _Cool, let's go in!" Rigby said, running in the line._

" _Alright then, I have a meeting to go to, being a CEO billionaire genius and all," Iron Man said before flying off to Stark Tower._

" _Rigby, wait!" Mordecai called out, running towards Rigby before another person could go in front of him._

Mordecai eventually returned to reality when he parked by the staircase. He raced into the house, where Benson was heading out the door.

"Mordecai? What are you doing here?" Benson wondered.

"No time. Where's Rigby?" Mordecai answered.

"Haven't seen Rigby or you, for that matter, in months because NO ONE TOLD ME YOU WERE FIGHTING IN A WAR WITH IRON MAN AND THE OTHER AVENGERS!" Benson yelled, turning red.

"I would love to apologise and think of excuses later, but I need to find Rigby!" Mordecai said, running upstairs.

Mordecai first looked in every room: Benson's office, Pop's room, the bathroom and found nothing. After checking the bathroom, he looked behind him and saw the door to his and Rigby's room, he walked towards and opened the door, and he saw crates everywhere and Rigby trying to move it.

"Rigby!" Mordecai barked.

Rigby looked at Mordecai and his eyes widened.

"Uh, oh," Rigby murmured under his breath.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby and threw him away from the crate he was trying to carry. Using his strength, Mordecai pried open the crate to reveal explosives.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna blow up The Park!?" Mordecai shouted.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear," Rigby said.

Unknown to Mordecai, Rigby had a trigger behind his back and he pushed the button, making a timer go off.

"What the H? You activated the bomb!" Mordecai shouted.

"See you, Mordecai… oh wait, I won't!" Rigby laughed.

Mordecai lunged towards Rigby before he could teleport and smashed his teleport watch.

"Hey!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You aren't going anywhere. I'm turning you in to the Avengers," Mordecai said.

Suddenly the bomb began ticking a lot faster, and faster, and faster. Mordecai and Rigby quickly looked at each other, scared looks on their faces.

"Run, Rigby stated.

"Good idea," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby sprinted out the door but it was too late, the bomb had detonated and for Mordecai and Rigby, everything went black.

Meanwhile the Park workers were gathered outside, chattering amongst themselves.

"Rigby has turned!" Pops said.

"No way, bro! Rigby seemed obsessed with signing up," Muscle Man said.

"Guys, shut up! Why did Mordecai tell you to gather everyone, Pops?" Benson asked.

"I don't know, he said we were in danger," Pops replied.

"Enough! What's that noise?" Skips wondered.

Before anyone could react, a huge explosion erupted from the house and it soon engulfed the house in flames. The shockwave made everyone collapse to the ground and make car alarms go off.

"What the?" Benson groaned.

"Who would do such a thing?" Pops wondered.

"Wait, where are Mordecai and Rigby?" Skips asked.

"Oh no, bro," Muscle Man murmured, realising where Mordecai and Rigby were.

Mordecai's eyes flickered to fire all around him, realising that the house was on fire, he quickly jumped up.

"Crud," Mordecai stated.

Mordecai soon turns to Rigby and kicks him in the stomach, waking him up.

"Dude, what was that for?" Rigby questioned, before widening his eyes at the sight of the damage he has caused.

"Look at what you have done!" Mordecai barked.

"What _we_ have done…" Rigby said.

"No, what _you_ done, Rigby," Mordecai said.

"Imagine what the Avengers would say when they find out we did this…" Rigby said.

"They'll throw you in jail for this and rebelling against the law!" Mordecai barked.

"Throw _us_ in jail…" Rigby stated, smartly.

"Stop thinking we are in this together because we aren't!" Mordecai said.

"We are in this together, we're best friends, remember?" Rigby said, playfully punching Mordecai's arm.

"We're not friends, not anymore," Mordecai said, angrily.

"How would you say that?" Rigby asked, sadly.

"For many reasons, Rigby: you forged my acceptance letter, you're the reason I am stuck in a dead-end job we'll definitely be fired from and you just have to make everything worse, don't you!?" Mordecai explained, fed up.

"At least I can actually ask a girl out," Rigby said.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Mordecai bellowed.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the jaw, making him fall down. Rigby got up and ran up to him and started punching Mordecai multiple times but to no effect. Mordecai shoves Rigby and kicks him down to the floor.

"Dude, you can't beat me," Mordecai said.

"Wanna bet?" Rigby stated.

Rigby lunged towards Mordecai and climbs onto his head and starts punching him in the eye until Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm, causing him to fall down for the third time. Mordecai runs up to him and when Rigby gets up, Mordecai grabs him and punches him in the face until Rigby sprouts a black eye.

"Who's betting now?" Mordecai asked.

Suddenly debris began falling down on Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai moved out of the way easily and so did Rigby. Mordecai looked to see a door that was opened by debris, revealing a window.

"I've got to get out of here," Mordecai said to himself.

Mordecai began running towards the window, sliding over and under debris. Rigby got up from his beating and started to follow him. When Mordecai got to the window, he struggled to open it.

"Come on, come on!" Mordecai grunted.

Suddenly Rigby lunged at Mordecai's head, trying to give him a black eye.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Rigby said, punching Mordecai.

"Rigby, don't!" Mordecai barked.

Mordecai soon grabs Rigby and throws him at the window, breaking in the sheer force.

"Crud!" Mordecai stated, shocked.

Mordecai jumps out the window, where Rigby trips him up.

"Not cool, bro," Rigby groaned.

Mordecai glared at him as he got back to his feet. Mordecai picked up Rigby, put him on his shoulder and started climbing down. When he got down, Mordecai walked over to the shocked faces of the Park workers. They turned to see Mordecai and while Benson looked very, very mad, the other Park workers sighed with relief. Mordecai placed Rigby on the ground as he was waking up.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!" Benson bellowed.

After hearing his name, Rigby shot back to his feet.

"Oh, hey Benson, how's it going?" Rigby asked, nervously.

"Oh, I was fine until BOTH OF YOU BLEW UP THE HOUSE AND CAUSED A MASSIVE FIRE!" Benson answered, angrily.

"Both of us!? I had nothing to do with it!" Mordecai said.

"I must agree with Mordecai, Benson. If he helped Rigby, he would've come here without us noticing" Pops intervened.

"I don't know, Pops. It seems a bit odd that Mordecai went in the house minutes before the explosion," Muscle Man said.

"I was trying to stop Rigby!" Mordecai argued.

"Whatever, they won't believe you, Mordecai…" Rigby stated.

"I believe him," Pops said.

"Skips, what about you?" Benson asked, turning to Skips.

"I believe him, Rigby did this all himself. Don't know how though... He isn't capable of being a criminal mastermind," Skips answered.

"Hey!" Rigby exclaimed.

"That's settled then, Rigby. Here's something I've wanted to give you for a very long time…" Benson said, handing Rigby a pink slip.

"Are you firing me?" Rigby wondered, shocked.

"Yes and here's the words I wanted to say since day one, YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson spat.

When Rigby just stood there, surprised on what happened, an aircraft zoomed towards the Park; it was towing a huge water bucket. When the aircraft approaches the house, the bucket tipped over and all the fires disappeared in a sea of water. The aircraft was revealed to be the Quinjet when it landed by the house. The cockpit opened to reveal The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy and Spider-Man while Iron Man landed beside them.

"Did we miss anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you already took care of it," High Five Ghost replied, pointing to the house.

"Like, what happened to the house?" Shaggy wondered.

"Shaggy, we just went over this. The house exploded. That was why we needed the bucket of water!" Iron Man answered.

"Oh," Shaggy realised.

"STARK!" Benson barked, making Iron Man turn quickly.

"What is it now, Benson?" Iron Man sighed.

"Well for starters, you didn't notify me about the fact that two of my employees are fighting in a war…" Benson ranted.

"Woah, woah, I came over last month. You weren't there so I told your other employees. Didn't they tell you that?" Iron Man interrupted.

"Not until today…" Benson mumbled.

"Well, now you know," Iron Man said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm suing you and your Avengers for all the damage YOU DID TO THE PARK!" Benson continued.

"Rhat ress?" Scooby pondered, looking around.

"Scooby's right, there's no mess here," Iron Man said.

"Well not now…" Benson said.

"Think twice before suing someone like me," Iron Man said.

"I have no idea what's going on here. Being in so many dimensions has frazzled my mind," Spider-Man said to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, us too, but without the dimensions part," Shaggy said.

"Reah," Scooby giggled.

Mordecai awkwardly cleared his throat and everyone turned to his attention.

"I've found the one responsible," Mordecai stated, picking Rigby up by the hair again.

"Rigby! Why am I not surprised?" The Doctor said.

"What is this; the second time today?" Iron Man pondered.

"We need to take him in," Mordecai stated.

"Take me where?" Rigby asked.

"You're going to the Negative Zone, a prison far from this dimension, where rebels like you belong," Iron Man answered.

"Wait, what?" Rigby exclaimed as he thrown into the Quinjet by Mordecai.

Mordecai entered the Quinjet, waving to the workers while doing so. The others followed suit and as Iron Man sped into the sky, the Quinjet took off behind him. Benson and the others soon looked at the burnt house.

"Alright everyone, we have a lot of cleaning up to do," Benson said as he and the Park Workers headed into the debris.

 **That's it, it's done. Some of my other tie-ins won't be multi-chapter but some of them will be.**

 **Anyway I'll be updating the Civil War series and The Fandom Race.**

 **Look out for some new crossovers coming out soon.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
